Mad World Snow
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Jughead & Cheryl are in his trailer on a snowy day. We see a slightly different side of her. takes place after the 'mad world' scene. This is my first Riverdale fic. mentions rape, drugs, drinking. abuse. I don't own anyone.
1. Chapter 1

it was dec. 2018. cheryl was in Jughead's trailer of all places thinking and waiting for him. His dad was off getting groceries. She was curled up on the beige sofa in her long red wool cape and Jughead's beige comforter around her legs and lap. She had a silver flask and hot chocolate near her on the coffee table in front of her.

It was snowing outside. Snow reminded her of when she'd fallen through the ice and how nice Veronica had been to her after.

She was thinking about the party where Archie & Betty had performed 'mad world'. Betty hadn't been the best singer. But when she was pole dancing she'd never been quite so sexy. Cheryl had never been a big fan of just how good and perfect Betty was but now that she was changing...Cheryl could relate to her more.

After the incident w/ Nick Cheryl had once said nothing had happened. Well but something had almost happened she just wasn't one to share soft emotions.

She didn't want to be at Thornhistle now. She needed somewhere neutral and quiet where nothing had happened. Her mother had abused her and she thinks. The sugar man the original one was someone who had done something to her once which was why mother had told her and Jason to go upstairs each time he came. So that he wouldn't again. But. Her mother wasn't there when she'd been almost...when Nick... in the hotel room...Veronica had. Not a man but a woman. Cheryl had drifted toward Jughead after that bc she saw something in him. She knew he and Betty had broken up bc he didn't want her Betty getting involved w/ the Serpents. Oh but somehow it was perfectly ok for him to be?

Nick had blackmailed her. He gave her mother money so she wouldn't say anything. And was controlling her, again. And her mother, which is funny given how her been. Ever since the breakup Jughead had been rigid towards her which was just fine w/ her.

She poured more liquor into the hot chocolate.

This time it was her controlling the liquor. And what it went into and what went into it. She wondered when he'd be back w/ that jj she'd asked him to get earlier that day.

Yes. The new sugar man had been killed. But that title always passes on to someone else.

The one thing though the one difference. other then Betty's being perfect was that. It hadn't happened to Betty.

The trailer was quiet. And outside was quiet. She thought of...just heading outside sans cape or without the long black wool coat the one hanging on the hook by the front door. It was Jughead's dad's but that wasn't it. That wasn't why she didn't want to take it. It was that. She didn't care again and wanted to become more numb. But instead. She waited for the liquor to spread in the hot chocolate. It was odd that she drank something warm when she didn't want it. But that biological survival instinct kicked in. it was cold in the trailer.

A few mins. later she heard someone open the door. She tensed.

"Hey it's me," Jughead said coming in: "i got what you asked for."

He came and set the paper grocery bags on the coffee table.

"Where's it?"

"You drunk?"

She noticed he wasn't wearing anything warmer then leather.

"No I'm fuking sober. Yes I'm drunk," she replied.

"Me too in a minute. Goddamn this breakup. uh. It's in the bag."

And there she saw it the colored green and white strawlike tube peeking out of the bag. There were 2 actually a purple and white one as well. She leaned forward and grabbed it out of the bag and was about to open and pour it when...

"Cheryl. You're gonna end up...again. if you're gonna do that at least notify me first."

 _ _why do you care,__ she thought.

"Close the door," was all she said.

He went and closed the door.

"bc, you've been staying here the last few days and you're partially my responsibility," he answered her unasked question.

"I don't need to be anyone's responsibility," she answered annoyed.

"Ok fine," he said w/ irritation and attitude.

"Oh you really want to do this? You really want to argue w/ the queen bee after what I've been through?" she stood leaning forward her long red hair swinging.

Inside he smiled. He was glad to see that fire back in her.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"liquor."

"Food?"

"Don't. Don't do that ok?"

"alrite," he threw his hands up.

She sat back down.

He then looked through the bags.

"i...oh there it is," he muttered puling a long thin box of pasta out.

"Hey flask?" he looked at it then her asking for permission.

"Yeah take it. It was my grandmother's," she said quietly and dismissively.

"i..." he began not wanting to approach her.

She put it on the table by the bags.

"There."

He had his own liquor yes. But he wanted to see what it felt like to drink out of something classy. He took it and put it in his pocket. He'd give it back to her.

She wondered where his dad was.

"Held up at the store. It was snowing more, so. Might be there awhile," he replied.

She turned, brushed back the curtain over the window w/ her pale delicate hand. Oh so it was. The curtains fell into place. She turned back around.

She took the jj tubes out of the bag. He grabbed the grocery bags and took them into the small kitchen. She opened the jj and let it rest for a bit. In the kitchen she heard him set the paper bags down, go to the stove and turn on the burner. She was reminded of the fire she'd set to her mother.

He set to work in the kitchen and she. Set to work pouring the jj on the dark surface of the black and wood coffee table.

"Cheryl...what are you doing?"

"I'm riding a bike what the fuk do you think i'm doing?"

"Look. If you're gonna do that. Don't pour it on the coffee table ok? House rule."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You wanna stay here?"

"Maybe I don't," she said getting up again then realising how dizzy she was.

She quickly sat back down. Then scooped the jj into her hand and put that in her cup.

"I cleaned it you'll be glad to know."

"alrite."

When he'd opened the door the cold air had blown in.

"Turn on the heat," she said.

"It *is* on that's as high as it goes. Dad said he'd fix it some day but in this weather."

Right. The alcohol was lowering her body temperature.

She heard him filling a pot w/ water.

Maybe she should be the one who started screwing for drugs. She felt that bad.

"Betty's. Not as perfect as she used to be maybe you & I are a better fit," she said softly from her spot on the sofa.

"I already got my rebound lady. And i'm not gonna just screw you. You want that?" he said sounding like Veronica when she'd told Betty something about helping w/ Chuck's sticky maple: "Walk outside at any time. But I warn you it's not a good life. And, whatever you decide. Have confidence enough to not be dishonest about it. Which."

evidently she was. Well w/ him she was anyway. if she hadn't been...she wouldn't have told him, implied she wanted him to screw her. He saw her delicacy. Even before Nick...he saw it. He saw that she wasn't just.a manipulative bitch. It was just a cover for what she'd been through w/ her mom.

She knew if she went to the bar where the Serpents were any one of them would buy her a drink. and then maybe screw her. And that certainly appealed to her right now.

She took a sip. She hadn't mixed the jj into the drink and could taste the drug. She wondered if he had coffee stirrers.

"But, you're right she's not and I couldn't handle her joining the Serpents. So," jughead said.

 _ _we broke up,__ thought Cheryl.

 _ _I didn't like that she was so good and perfect when.i'm not.__

"She was really sexy on that pole. Hell I could've been up there. I," she took another sip realising how close she was to opening up.

 _ _Was enjoying the show__ was the finish.

She heard him open the fridge get the cheese and sauce out.

"Yeah and if I talk to her again I might actually tell her you said that," he said.

Cheryl wasn't one to say nice things about people.

"well. Now she's not as good," he pointed out.

"She's not a great singer though. And she's too blonde and..."

"You're taking shots at my ex girlfriend?"

She shut up.

He was, obviously tense and she wanted to help him forget. She knew he'd refill the flask.

"So now we wait," he said coming back into the living rm.

And sitting down in front of the table opposite her.

He took the flask from his pocket, opened it, tipped his head back and drank. She looked down and sipped more of her drink. he'd changed into his dad's long wool coat.

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight," she said after awhile.

"Ok."

ever since nick...she hadn't wanted to sleep in a bed.

"What do you know about the sugar man? I mean the original," she began.

"Same thing everyone knows why," he said his arms encircling his knees his knees and legs bent.

"I think that. When he'd visit one time when he visited...Jason and I..."

jughead swallowed feeling the weight of this.

"and I obviously can't ask him he's not here but."

He took more of the drink. He was ok, w/ the fact that she didn't go into detail. It was actually a relief after being w/ Betty.

She had more of the drink. It bit.

She didn't want sympathy cause sympathy was close to pity. And she hated pity. It made her feel like she wasn't the queen. She was ok w/ the small action the small way he'd reacted just a minute ago.

"Jason..." Jughead asked, asking if they'd ever talked about it.

She swallowed sharply as a reply. Meaning yes.

"it's a fukin speakeasy here isn't it," he stated, annoyed.

"Yeah. It is," she said quietly.

They both knew he didn't just mean the liquor. He meant the literal definition of that term.

"Why."

"Why? Bc not every guy's a fukin jerk. That's why. Look I know you think I'm from the wrong side of the tracks and maybe I am but. Believe it or not I'm not always this sarcastic and cold," he told her.

She noticed the typewriter.

"xmas gift?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Now it was her turn to tip her head back and drink.

"I'm," she said after she'd swallowed.

She indicated the typewriter saying she was going to type: "but I want you to destroy...after. You show it to anybody and I swear to god."

"Alrite," he said in agreement.

"Hold this," she said getting up and giving him the cup.

"Alrite," he said taking it.

She went over to the typewriter, sat and typed 'I was almost raped' on it. Then stood, came back and took the cup out of his hands.

"I'll be in the kitchen while you... I'll be in the kitchen," she said.

"mmm. Yeah," he nodded up at her.

She went into the kitchen, and waited sipping her hot chocolate. She heard him get up and go over to the typewriter.

"Godamnit Nick. Godfukindamnit. When I get my hands on you I swear to god. Oh," he muttered then sighed.

She sipped more then swallowed so she wouldn't tear up. Cause cheryl blossom never teared up.

She heard a rip as he pulled it out.

"Destroy it?" he asked towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah fukin burn it. Burying it would be too obvious."

"Um alrite," he said looking at her.

"What," she said.

"I. Hand me that mason jar," he said looking at one on a shelf above the stove.

"Alrite and I got a lighter," she said getting it down.

She set both on the counter as she went to the living room and got the crumpled piece of paper off the living room floor. Then came back to the kitchen.

"Here. You do the honors. It's your...you do the honors," he told her looking at the counter: "you know how to do this?"

"Yeah i'm not an idiot."

And she was back.

She went over, put the paper in the jar, set fire to it and closed the lid tightly. She held it in her hands until it nearly burned her. He didn't say anything just watched her from a short distance. She was calmer but that didn't erase what happened. He was reminded of the time he'd kissed betty's hands. W/ the cuts on them. Just like that scene from 'frida'.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead noticed that Cheryl was wearing cream colored pants that had elastic at the ankles. She felt him looking at her.

"What," the asked her fingers still warm from the heat of the fire inside the jar.

"I've just never seen pants," he said taking his eyes off her and looking at the stove.

"Yeah well. Makes things easier. so. Where should I do the jingle jangle?"

"Put it on a plate or on paper."

"It'll keep you up for days."

"Right Well why would I want to sleep?" she countered back.

"Right," he said quietly understanding.

"Do I owe you money for that? I have cash. Or I can...scre..."

"We're not gonna screw I'm not gonna screw you I told you that. um. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah well. I need the heat on and this way if I pay you..."

"You want my coat take my coat? Actually it's my dad's but."

 _borrow it anytime that neither of us wearing it,_ he though.

"No. I just want the heat on."

"And I want to fix it but in this damn weather."

Truth was. She didn't want to have another guy's warmth. Or any guy's actually.

"It's not from the Serpents, if you're wondering. The, jj. I mean yeah they deal but. It's from the guy who took over for Robert," he said meaning Robert Phillips.

Her breath caught. Robert Phillips reminder her of the original sugar man. Her thoughts turned to the white scar on her thigh that she'd had all her life. Jason had had one too. It was hard to see on their white skin. She wasn't entirely sure how they'd gotten them.

"So Ms. Lodge is working the diner again," he said.

"Oh," she replied.

Just like gina she thought.

"I won't do it if. You'd be more...i'll. Just drink," he said knowing jj increased sexual urges.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 7 a.m. the next day and Jughead had just fixed the heat. He was now fixing breakfast for himself.

"Oh thank god you got the heat on. Now I won't freeze half to death," Cheryl said relieved and also reminded of the time when she'd fallen through the ice.

"Yeah turns out all I had to do was flip the switch. And did you...did you put jj on the table?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"Why? After I told you not to."

"Oh don't you know? I manipulate people."

"Yeah but if you want to continue staying here..."

"Jughead don't waste your breath."

"Well then the only choice I have is..."

"Mmm maybe not. I'll make it worth your while."

"This is the 3rd time I've told you. I'm not gonna screw you so stop asking me that. Toni might though. And not only. Are you disrespecting me. But you're also. Disrespecting my dad."

"The one who was in jail? Sounds like a great role model," cheryl said.

"No the other one. Yes the one who was in jail. Oh like your mother was?" jughead countered.

"No I meant. I'll give you money for food and bills so I can stay here."

"Oh so you can stay here? Like it's your trailer. ok."

"I have nowhere else to go. i have nowhere else to stay right now."

"Yeah exactly you have nowhere else to go. So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing it'll ruin my figure."

"Cheryl it's not all about you."

"Well it should be bc of how my mother was. And my dad murdered my brother. And your ex girlfriend's great grandfather. And if it's not why did you ask?"

"Yeah I know I'm not happy about it either. And I was being polite. You're such an entitled vain bitch."

"Oh trust me sweetie that's not news."

jughead remembered that Cherly in fact did have somewhere to go. Her new house Thistlehouse.

"You know the Serpents. Were going to kidnap Jason and.i don't want you around them. But my own father...and, I don't want you around them. Oh you're telling me what to do?"

"Yeah but he also made money from it as you recall. So you 2 could buy whatever you wanted," cheryl said about jughead and betty.

"And look at you now Cheryl."

"You told Betty what to do."

"No I broke up w/ her. I let her do whatever she wanted. That's the difference. Me not being around them won't bring him back."

"You think I don't know that? I'm fully aware of that."

"Then what the hell is your deal? I invited you in so you don't have to be around your mom...and you. You treat me like this. In fact regardless of where you are you treat everybody like this. At one point you were cordial. Sure you didn't like me but you respected me. And then you changed," jughead stated.

She swallowed hard not wanting to admit he was right.

"I know you've been through a lot lately but that's no excuse. My dad was in jail and I pretty much raised myself. And I'm not the way you are."

"No you're just cold and distant," she replied.

"But. You don't want to stay here then walk out into the snow. But think about your cape," he told her knowing how important vanity was to her.

It got quiet for a minute.

"Anyway," he said quietly: "how's your hand?"

"My hand? It's fine."

It was a little burned but nothing bad. since vanity mattered to her she had her gloves to cover it if it really got bad. And, it connected her to her mother. Who was doing better but her burns were worse then Cheryl's.

"you know. If you and Betty were to get married then I'd be ...uhm...your sister in law or wait. My grandfather was Louis who changed his last name to 'cooper' so...no wait we'd be more like cousins. And I can't be related to a Serpent. To a southsider to someone on the lower end. To someone who doesn't..."

"you mean someone who's unclean."

 _ _wasn't Betty like that__ he wondered. In a way...

"Damn you been up all night?"

"Yeah it's the jj though you knew."

It occurred to him. That once he sold that pin and used that money for bills and food. He wouldn't have any more money.

"And I probably won't sleep today either. I don't want to anyway. Where's the flask?"

"My dad's coat. It's 7 in the morning," jughead pointed out.

"Yeah and I got no plans to go anywhere today so. Um your hot water working?" cheryl asked.

"I'll check."

"Ok. Your dad back yet?"

"Um no not yet he's filling in at the diner."

"Oh."

It got quiet.

"Listen uh. I'm sorry about...your mom um Nick. and your brother. and anything else."

"You sound like Archie. And that's sweet of you but uh. I'm fine," she said taking a drink.

 _ _i should we're best friends. or at least we were before he decided to betray me back at the race,__ Jughead thought.

He knew she clearly wasn't. If she had been she'd be at school right now. and not drinking liquor from her grandmother's flask. and not doing jj. She wouldn't be here.

He thought back to when he'd indirectly accused Archie of killing Jason. only to find out Cheryl's father had.

"Toni might come by," he informed her: "and i think. it would be a good idea for you to apologise to her. for the way you acted at the race. she's my girlfriend now and..."

"Oh I should apologise to her? well what about me?"

"She's done nothing to you."

"No i mean..."

 _ _cheryl. Nick's dead and even if he wasn't. i don't think he'd apologise. and someone already has. me,__ he thought.

"or you know. not," he said.

She wondered. If she and him had gone together. if he'd defend her.

He wondered more about the history of the flask.

"We might go out. My dad knows you're here he won't bother you. Don't um get sick on my comforter I can't pay to get it cleaned."

yes but i can. cheryl thought. if only to get sick on it again.

"Your mom know you're not in school?" he asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't care."

It occured to him that he had seen her wear pants before checkered ones.

She thought back to when she'd seen Archie on the football field and had hallucinated Jason then ran off. Betty and Veronica had found her. and talked to her.

 _ _He was supposed to come back,__ she thought taking another sip. as in. he was supposed to come back...to the river after work.

"We hurt the ones we love," Jughead muttered from the kitchen.

Cheryl turned her head: "hm?"

"That's, what we do. We hurt the ones we love. Someone in the Serpents told me that once."

"You think it's true?"

"Yeah i do actually. My father hurt me by being in jail. and..."

"My mom yeah i know. and my um dad."

"betty was, never into sm, was too vanilla ."

Cheryl almost spit out her drink and laughed. cause it was such an obvious statement.

"But Toni, however."

sm was something Cheryl could get into. after all all she knew was pain.

Cheryl wondered what had happened to his being in foster care since he was back here in the trailer.

The one good thing about Betty joining the Serpents was that they'd have her 6.

"Hey I gotta make a run actually later today," he told her. "snow."

'snow' meant 'coke'.

If he didn't. The snake charmer would send the video to the police. Penny.

His dad had been an alcoholic and he wondered if Cheryl would turn into one. It was a symptom of ptsd.

Archie had decided that he'd rather spent time w/ a teacher then Jughead. just like. his dad and drinking.

Jughead had warned Archie that she'd cared more about herself then him. ms. Grundy that was. she'd told him to keep quiet about their relationship. so she wouldn't get in trouble not him. just like cheryl.

"Godamnit. the fukin drive in," he muttered from the kitchen.

Cheryl knew how much it had meant to him.

He still wondered. why in the hell a rich guy would sell drugs. Jason certainly hadn't needed the money.

When he'd met Cheryl's grandmother. She'd startled him. she'd been out of it not quite all there. Betty's mom had written checks to give to the sisters of quiet mercy, the place where Betty's pregnant sister polly was. she was having Jason's baby. which meant the baby and Betty would cousins.

"What if I end up like my mom? terrible and abusive?" Cheryl asked worriedly from her spot on the sofa.

She'd be an aunt to the child.

In the kitchen Jughead stopped what he was doing and came into the living room.

"Cheryl," he said sitting down on the coffee table and taking the flask from her for a minute: "I somewhat get, why you'd feel that way w/ this impending birth. and yeah she was. But the thing is. you're not her. You're Cheryl obviously you're not um. Sorry what's your mom's first name?"

"Penelope."

"Yeah you're not Ms. Penelope. just bc you came from that doesn't mean you have to be that. you can be whoever you want. So can I so can anyone. or you can just be who you are. The same vain selfish bitch that we all know and well."

don't love. he didn't have to say it.

This was similiar to what he'd told Betty one time.

"Oh," was all Cheryl said.

"Is your dad. is he...um the way my mom was?"

"No and if he is I'll take him outside."

"The baby."

"Who?"

"My family. but they don't want polly. Betty's family however. wants her but not the baby."

"So your mother could... wait that's not a good idea."

"Yeah my family's screwed up."

"Yeah join the club."

Betty wanted him to be better then he was. She wasn't that understanding about the fact that he didn't like his birthday. Toni however was cool w/ it. and. Betty hadn't listened to him when he'd told her he hadn't wanted a party.

Jughead had defended Betty at the party. bc Betty had been Archie's friend. and Chuck had done the sticky maple thing to Betty.

Betty like Cheryl was self destructive. He looked at Cheryl's own hands which were clasped in her lap.

"I already told you. They're fine. i'm. fine," she said.

"No I was thinking about Betty," he said.

and her hands.

He wondered. if it was hard for her to pole dance w/ them like that.

"And actually. My dad's gotten a lot better," he said.

"Doesn't change the past."

"No you're right it doesn't."

The difference w/ liquor is it's internal. as is swallowing pills.

Archie and betty had actually broken into the trailer one day. It was the night of the homecoming dance. But they hadn't found anything. So sometime after. The police had searched it and found s gun in a locked box of jughead's dad. And so the reason his dad had been in jail was he'd been arrested for murdering Jason. He'd been wrongfully accused. But then. They find a crew member of fp's. However. After all that betty and jughead had found a video on a flash drive of mr. blossom. Killing jason. They'd both been in the drug business. And the reasonmr. Blossom had killed jason. Was to stop him from telling anyone.

He'd apologised to Cheryl for what his dad had supposedly done but it hadn't meant much. His dad had known what Cheryl's dad had done. But his dad had confessed cause if he didn't he'd be killed. by Cheryl's father. Penny had told jughead to get the blossoms to testify on his dad's behalf. Meaning...that. She wanted them to tell the judge that. Fp had shot jason. Cheryl upon hearing this hadn't wanted it. But after seeing the video she realised. That if she didn't. She and her mom would be the ones called down to the station.

After. Nick had...done what he'd almost done. Cheryl had wanted to press charges but. Her mother had gotten money from his family in order not to. veronica's family and the mayor josie's mom had shut down riverside the school jughead had been transferred to and had met toni. at. And then they'd transferred to riverdale. Cheryl was upset by not having been invited up to veronica's cabin and so. She'd called him and told him about betty's kiss w/ archie. When cheryl and toni are in. the diner she told her that she'd a relationship w/ heather but this had been broken up by her mom. After which. Jughead learns that veronica's dad bought thr trailer park. Then cheryl was committed by her mom to the soqm. And then got out via toni. Cheryl was going to play the lead in carrie but didn't. After the show was over she became emancipated from her mother and was left in her grandmother's care.

Sometime later. The black hood attacked cheryl but she wounded him w/ an arrow. She was a hell of a shot. she. never. missed. Cheryl joined the serpents. in nov. of 2018. cheryl had asked toni to move in. they were kicked out of the serpents due to having jacked an egg from veronica's dad. cheryl and toni fight. Cheryl joins the cult. Toni joins the cult. They don't win prom queen.

It was now dec. 2018.

He wondered if Cheryl had ever done heroin. That had been what her father had been selling. and. Betty had stood in the way of his leaving town which Toni hadn't done. When he'd told her all about it she'd told him she hadn't agreed w/ it but she'd never stopped him. even thought she didn't like it.

"Cheryl," he began.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong somewhere?"

"No actually this is exactly where I belong. w/ pain. You've been nicer to me then my mom was and we had that nice house."

"I felt like that w/ Betty."

"Yeah no she's too."

"Perfect and pristine and put together. yeah she is. Except not as much lately. but yeah."

"Flask," she said quietly.

"Oh right yeah," he said handing it back to her.

She took it not taking a drink.

"She didn't, i don't know, listen to me."

"I know the feeling."

Cheryl actually interestingly enough he could relate to.

"Just so you know. I have a temper."

"Yes I'm familiar. I've seen it in action."

that's right she had.

She thought back to. When she'd invited Veronica over the night before Jason's memorial. And Jughead. thought back to the conversation he'd had w/ Betty about. Jason selling drugs and them wondering why and how terrible his parents had been. During that conversation Betty had told him what her dad had told her. That the reason they sent her sister away was bc, she'd started to off herself.

The night before Jason's memorial. She'd told Veronica he deserved a better family then what he got. well. so did she.

Hearing. Cheryl at the memorial talk about birthdays reminded Jughead of how much he didn't like his. Now that Jason was gone. Cheryl didn't have anyone else to protect her. not the way he had. Cheryl had talked to her parents about getting money to give to Betty to help her sister.

Seeing Cheryl's flask brought Jughead back to the time when he'd seen his dad w/ one.


	4. enter fp

Jason had gotten money from selling weed. And he was going to use that money to help w/ polly's baby. That's why he'd needed money. Until. his dad had killed him. For awhile polly had stayed w/ cheryl's parents at thornhill.

"don't you have breakfast to tend to?" cheryl asked wondering how long it had been.

"shit," jughead said realising and a little panicky.

He went back to the kitchen to tend to. w/e it was.

"sure you don't want any?" he asked.

"don't do that ok? Don't tend to me like i'm fragile like i'm delicate. I'll cook it myself if I want it," she replied.

"alrite," he said clearing his throat and going quiet.

"hey what time is toni coming by?" she asked looking around for a plate off which to do the jj.

"8 around 8. and in here," meaning the plates.

At the baby shower cheryl had said that in exchange for her gift she wanted to be the babies' godmother.

She went into the kitchen and got a plate.

"where do you want it when i'm done?" she asked.

"just leave it um. On the coffee table. The plate I mean," he told her.

"oh."

she turned and walked back into the living room.

She remembered when she and polly had raided her parents' room for things for the homecoming dance. polly was a lot less perfect then betty that's for sure. And she liked that.

polly had wondered how cheryl's mom had had the ring jason had proposed to her w/.

jason had thrown the ring at his dad the night he was killed who'd given it to his mom.

After cheryl's mom had drugged polly. But prior to that cheryl had flushed the ring.

* * *

It was later in the day. Toni had come by earlier w/ burgers for herself and jughead. They'd left right after breakfast. Cheryl was sitting on the sofa the comforter over her legs her head in her hands. She'd just finished getting sick in the bathroom and was now sucking on a mint.

The door handle rattled and in came a thin guy w/ dark hair. He had something in a paper bag. cheryl looked his way when he came in.

"hey you cheryl?" he asked looking at her the door open behind him.

"yeah."

"yeah jughead told me you'd be staying here for awhile. I'm fp. I mean mr. jones. I'm his dad. You got liquor?"

"yeah but I don't want you drinkin my flask. Um I got sick in the bathroom. I couldn't find any air freshener so I used my body spray."

"alrite. Thanks."

veronica's mom had been nicer to her then he was being.

"jughead out?"

well he's certainly not in. yes he's out, cheryl thought.

"yeah w/ toni. he. He's making a run," she replied not being the type to care about confidentiality.

"right yeah. Any idea when they'll be back?"

"no."

"oh. Alrite."

he headed to the fridge.

* * *

it was later in the day. toni and jughead were outside the trailer talking and laughing...

"what the hell did you do to her?" jughead said coming in the trailer the door closing behind him toni in between him and the door.

he noticed cheryl, who looked upset. then his dad.

"jughead i-" fp began.

"hey girl you alrite?" toni asked, nearing cheryl, peering down at her, her long hair swinging.

"go away," cheryl replied.

it was obvious she'd been crying.

"i swear to god. if you ever lay a hand on one of my friends..."

"jughead i didn't do anything i swear."

"oh right yeah. just like those times you didn't do anything, when you were dishonest w/ me?"

"just ask her."

"her, i'll believe. you. i won't. cheryl?" jughead said looking down at her.

she responded by crying her head on her hands.

"alrite you're outta here."

"but jughead i swear i didn't-"

"no. out now."

"alrite ok i'm going," his dad said throwing his hands up and leaving.

"what do you need?" toni asked cheryl.

"just give me the liquor," cheryl replied.

"get the door. i got this," jughead told toni, angry.

"ok."

toni went to the door and closed and locked it.

"here," jughead said, giving cheryl the flask.

she took it and drank. then stood.

"move," she said to jughead who'd noticed she'd changed into a turtleneck and a short pleated skirt: "you're in my way."

"cheryl..."

"i said move."

"wait. here, at leas take this. it's freezing out there," he told her giving her the wool coat.

she took it quickly and left the trailer, the door slamming behind her.

"what the hell?" toni asked once it got quiet.

"i don't know."

"she got your number?"

"yeah. i can't promise she'll call but. yeah."

"ok."

toni went into the bathroom.

"hey it smells like cherries in here," she reported calling.

"yeah that's cheryl. um her body spray."

"oh."

toni smelled like musk.

"she was not like this when we left," she muttered to herself.

"yeah i know that's why i think he did something to her. cheryl's not one to cry in front of other people. shit i should've...we should've...godamnit. i thought we'd be here when they arrived."

"baby you know why we had to make that run," toni said from behind him quietly running her finger up and down his pale arm.

"yeah cause otherwise they'd kill us. oh and money. so it's either. we stay here w/ cheryl or we don't...and. w/ the serpents is where i belong but if it means this..."

"you are half serpent. by blood. what if i stayed here w/ her?"

"i'm not sure how ok w/ that she'd be. me, she's used to."

"she can get used to me."

"she's had enough changes recently toni. and i don't want you being around my dad when he's really drunk."

jughead went to the fridge got himself a beer.

"you want some?" he asked, door still open, remembering there was a lady in the trailer.

"yeah thanks," she said taking it from him and opening it.

he got himself another beer.

"so do we wait for one of them to come back or?"

"yeah you got a better idea? if things keep going at this rate cheryl will have to move in. and my dad could open his own bar or liquor store," jughead joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl had gone to sleep cold. And. She'd woken up cold. She woke up screaming. and panting. afraid.

"baby? girl? Cheryl it's me...it's me," toni said steadying her peering at her: "it's me."

she put her hands over cheryl's steadying her: "it's. me. Ok? Look at me."

and cheryl did tears in her brown eyes which had grown large.

"what. what happened you sounded so scared."

"jason...i. It's jason."

"cheryl jason's not..."

"i know! don't you get it i hate being cold bc it reminds me of...of."

the control you didn't have. when you lost him, toni thought. instead she just stayed quiet.

"yeah i'll talk to jughead's dad about...fixing the heat. But i'm not making any promises."

"well maybe he can."

cheryl was back. the angry. demanding cheryl they all knew.

"cheryl..."

"no. I'm fine. maybe body heat will help."

and she fell back asleep.

"ok..." toni said wrapping around her: "ok."

after cheryl was asleep for some time toni went to find jughead. He was on the sofa eating a burger.

"hey," he said looking up: "you hungry?"

"i um. Yeah i could eat," she said going over and getting a burger from the bag.

"listen," she said sitting down next to him: "your dad really needs to get the heat fixed."

"yeah i know. I've been on him about it."

"no. You don't understand. It's cheryl. She hates being cold bc it reminds her of what happened at sweetwater river."

"oh. Wait how. how do you know about that?"

"remember that motorcycle trip we took?"

"uh huh."

"she told me about that. among. other things."

"oh. You know. She doesn't like when people care too much about her. But somehow...she's ok w/ you doing it."

"yeah um. She's so happy now."

"w/ you she is."

"how are you and betty doing?"

"we um. We still talk we're still friends."

"titi?" toni heard.

She looked up and there was cheryl standing sleepily in the doorway.

"hey um."

"you hungry?" jughead asked.

"maybe. mmm i couldn't find you so i thought...maybe..."

"no i wouldn't just take off. You know that. come sit."

jughead moved so cheryl could.

"toni told me about the heat. And the river thing. Yeah if my dad doesn't get it fixed by tonight. I'll do it. He's working btw. Sheriff and all that. Thanks for the flask btw."

"flask?" toni asked.

"yeah i um. lent him my grandmother's flask a bit ago," cheryl explained.

"oh. Your grandmother's ok w/ it. us."

"it's the least she can do. She's not my mom thankfully since. My mom as you know is a nightmare. No but she is. Ok w/ us."

"yeah and me too. Anytime you need to crash...and. My dad's got a new job now and he's quit drinking so," said jughead who wasn't one for kind words.

"thing is. My mother still lives there. At thistlehouse. Though maybe she'll actually move into the hotel suite," cheryl said referring to the brothel betty and jughead had found.

"oh uh. Toni. If you're going to do jj in here don't. Pour it directly onto a table."

"i know. I remember. You know. Betty's really sweet. Despite the fact you think she's too perfect," toni said.

"actually...you guys. I might take off for a few days," jughead saiid.

cheryl looked at him.

"but after, i fix the heat."

"where you stayin?" toni asked.

"idinno. bridge probably," jughead said.

"jones. You're much better off staying here. You know where you're out of the weather."

"yeah but. I gotta clear my head. And it'll give you ladies some privacy."

"i'll ask my grandfather, or something. your dad know?"

"toni. He kicked us off the serpents. Why are you doing this?"

"bc he's showing us a kindness by letting us stay here."

"and how come you're so nice to me?"

"for the same reason i am i think," jughead said.

"your dad ok w/ us being here?" toni asked.

"yeah far as i know. He hasn't said much to me one way or the other."

"jughead..." cheryl said after awhile: "i'm sorry. For taking shots at betty. I was going through a lot and also. She's my cousin so."

"i understand."

"you got another mason jar lyin around?"

toni looked at cheryl her hands steadying: "we're working on that remember? But beyond that...i won't stop you."

"ok but you better not save the painting," cheryl said referring to the fact that her mom had gone in to save the painting and not her.

"i won't."

"in fact. We both won't. Painting? What painting?" jughead asked.

"cool if i tell him?"

"i'd rather you didn't. I might," cheryl said.

"ok."

"you're sleeping more," jughead observed.

"despite the dreams. Yes. W/ titi here. It helps," cheryl said.

"you know actually. My grandfather might have a coat you could wear...while fixing the heat," toni said.

"toni. don't do that ok?" jughead said.

"you can have your dad's coat back btw. I have one of hers," cheryl said meaning toni.

"ok. Where?"

"it's. In the bedroom. i. Somehow forgot that you'd gotten the heat fixed."

"oh. That's right," toni said.

So then...if it was warm enough in the trailer...it didn't make sense for cheryl to be cold.

"do you. Want to fuk?" cheryl asked toni after jughead had gone into the bed rm. to get the coat.

"mmm maybe later," toni r eplied.

"tuluse," cheryl said after awhile.

"mmm?"

"the french midget," jughead said coming back into the rm.

"parisian actually. But yes. He would be around the lowlifes...and my mom is a um. prostitute. Well rather she runs a brothel."

"oh. I get it."

"you're right. It's not an excuse to be disrespectful towards you...the almost suicide, the fire. The um. Other thing. You kicking me off the serpents. You're. Um you're right," cheryl said.

"thank you," jughead said.

"don't expect a whole lot from me though. Regarding. That kindof thing."

"right."

"and. We accept the love we think we deserve," cheryl said going back to when jughead had said 'we hurt the ones we love'.

"i love that movie," toni said.

"me too."

"it actually might be on tv."

"there's a guy down at the bridge who has snow. If you ladies want any," jughead said.

"ok but one of us will have to pay you."

"in, actual cash," cheryl clarified.

"not a thousand kisses?" toni asked smiling.

"rent. Oh wow. What a message," jughead said.

"yeah good message."

"you can't let my dad know. About the snow."

"jughead we're not stupid. Yeah well aware," cheryl said.

"movies...drive ins. um. well you know where the food is so," said jughead to change the subject.

"you know. I don't like that you go to the bridge...in this weather...but i won't stop you," toni said.

"right. understood."

"thanks for rescuing me. From that godaful place," cheryl told toni.

"trust me. Your reaction was more then enough," toni said.

"yeah the sisters. Yeah that place needs to be shut down. I mean really conversion therapy? What the hell?"

the day. That cheryl had run out of the trailer she'd gone back to thistlehouse. Luckily her mother was away at her business. Cheryl had gone back on a bender then the following day had gone back to the trailer angry and very drunk. She wasn't sure where else to go. Jughead had let her inside and she'd slept.

"you're a hell of a shot ya know that?" toni said referring to cheryl's archery.

"yes. I never miss. We had a really good time at the la bonne nuitt opening."

"yeah. We did."

it was that night. Cheryl and toni were still at jughead's.

"hey i need to talk to you for a sec," fp said to jughead coming into the trailer not even removing his coat.

"uh ok. Outside?" jughead aked standing.

"yeah."

"i'll be back," jughead told the ladies.

"mmmhmm," cheryl said.

Jughead and fp went outside.

"do you remember. The reason i told you i joined the sepents?" fp asked his son.

"yeah so your dad would stop," jughead said.

"yeah so my dad would stop hitting me."

"and did he?"

"he. Didn't hit me as often."

"oh. Well he's dead now."

"i don't ever want to do that to toni. Or cheryl. Sure i have a temper..."

"we both do. So does cheryl. Yeah what exactly happened between you cheryl that day?"


	6. betty polly alice pills

"hello?" betty asked answering the phone that night.

"betty? Where are you?" it was polly.

"at the register just finishing up. Why what's going on?" betty asked standing and was gathering up her papers.

"it's mom. She overdosed."

omygod.

"on what?" at the same time polly said "on sleeping pills."


	7. Chapter 7

Betty was hot.

Jughead had come to rescue her. When she'd gotten to her house her mom and polly were already there her mom on the floor. As polly and betty had lifted her betty had lifted her mom incorrectly and had hurt her upper back. She didn't think it was a good idea to move so she stayed still.

Polly looked at her: "betty?" she asked.

"get. get my phone out and call jughead. Tell him to come here"

and polly had done just that. Jughead had come dropped whatever he was doing. He'd taken mrs. cooper from betty waited until the amubulance arrived. When the emt guy had arrived he'd taken one look at betty then at jughead asked 'is she ok?'

jughead said 'yeah she's fine. I'm her boyfriend and even if she's not. I'll take care of it. Call us er her as soon as you find out more on mrs. c er her mom I mean," jughead said looking at polly.

"ok," the guy said.

"thank you," polly said then to jughead

"she going to be ok here?"

"yeah I won't leave. Probably"

"ok cause i'm going...with..."

"yeah I know. Call me when"

"yeah I will"

"alrite". Polly went off w/ the emt people.

"betty?" jughead said once the house was quiet: "it's jughead."

"yeah I know who you are. I just don't think I should move right now," betty replied.

"ok what hurts?"

"my upper back"

"alrite i'm going to lift you up and then we're going to go to your rm."

"ice?" betty asked.

"ok you want ice? Sure I can bring you some."

"no I want it now. Right the hell now," betty said quoting veronica.

"ok."

jughead went to the freezer.


	8. crown of thorns

"crown of thorns," cheryl has said one day absently while at jughead's place.

He hadn't thought about it until now.

it was true in a way. Much like the religious leader who wore it. Jughead himself was a leader. of the serpents. The hat he wore had triangles which like thorns are pointy. The serpents weren't a cult. The farm. was a cult.

The triangle hat was a metaphorical crown. And the pain was. …...his mom not letting him come to ohio...archie's betrayel...his father's drinking...the drive in closing down. and. what had almost happened. to cheryl.

A few days ago. He'd taken to punishing himself w/ a razorblade. he liked johnny cash. The song fit.


End file.
